The Murderer
by tinkerbinker
Summary: Within the Xiaolin Temple a stranger has appeared, though Sheng gong Wu is not his goal. Of who this hooded man is the monks do not know and only time can tell them of who it is.
1. The Arrival

This is a rewrite of Muderer, you may read the original if you so please. But I do not recommend it as a monkey with a typewriter could have done a better job. But I hope you enjoy this much more then you would that.

* * *

><p>A soft mocking grin played across the lips of a man watching Raimundo Pedrosa as he ran across the temple courtyard. The man himself did not make to move for the moment, his eyes never shifting away from the Dragon in Training.<p>

"Soccer, how typical." He muttered softly to himself as the mocking grin fell from his face as though it had not existed.

"Alone, though, seems unusual… But it will make things that much easier." He thought with a self satisfied smirk as Raimundo kicked the ball. He tensed slightly as he saw the monk run towards the tree, his movements and breathing seeming as though they were nonexistent. Unmoving he watched as the monk knelt down and picked up the soccer ball before lifting it up into his hands. Turning away from the tree Raimundo sighed softly, wishing his friend had been there to play with him.

The cloaked man smiled wickedly and jumped down from the tree, landing with only the slightest of thumps. Up around his shoes up rose a small amount of dust, twisting and whirling within the air all around his feet. Around him his cloak settled, pressing down against the form of his body. Within his hand a small silver dagger flashed before he drew his hand down and back into the cloak.

Raimundo grinned as he picked up the white soccer ball with a laugh, quite obviously unconcerned about who it might be.

"So, you guys decided to play after all? I knew you couldn't stay away" He said as he turned to face who he thought was Clay, or perhaps even Omi. Instead he was met with a hooded stranger who stood stock with a slight mocking grin upon his face. A gasp escaped from Raimundo's lips and he straightened in order to assume of a fighting stance. Down he went, one hand up in front of him and the other to his side. This man he didn't know, was he friend or foe?

The man grinned feverishly as the mocking edge seemed to fall from him even while he pressed the dagger against his own thigh. This fight had to be ended quickly, lest Raimundo was to make to alert the other monks to his presence. He bowed his head suddenly, only slightly, just enough to show some amount of respect.

"I am afraid that I am not here to play, Raimundo Pedrosa." The man spoke out, his voice rich and cool as he looked on the brown haired monk. Out from under his cloak his hand slipped out, the bright silver flash of the dagger catching Raimundo's attention.

Rai's eyes widened and he tensed as he glanced from side to side to search for one of his friends. It was quickly becoming apparent to him that this mans intentions were far less then honorable. He took one deep breath into himself and relaxed into his fighting stance, ready to call out for Omi, Clay or Kimiko at a moments notice so that they would assist him. He was an Xiaolin monk and he would not lose to this stranger if he could help it.

"Well, then what are you here for? If it's Sheng Gong Wu then forget it. We're not about to just let someone waltz in and take their pick." Raimundo declared, puffing himself up slightly as he looked upon the man. It was the truth, though things were always far more complicated then the good verses the evil.

A long moment passed as the man broke into a smile once more, his head tilting up towards the cloud riddled sky that stood above them. In and out of himself he brought a great breath and felt of it fill his lungs before he released of it. As it ended he closed his eyes, allowing a great laugh to tumble from his lips before he once more looked to the Xiaolin monk.

"Oh no. I have no use for the Sheng Gong Wu. My only intention in to rid the world of you monks." He spoke out as he suddenly shifted downward, his arms flashing up besides his head. Out in front of him his right knee moved, bending down slightly so that he could make to leap up from the ground and strike at Raimundo as quickly as he could. Up from the ground he leapt, twisting within the air into a summersault and making to thrust the knife when Raimundo had been before.

Raimundo dodged back, his body jerking away from the man as he moved away from him. He stumbled slightly, surprised by how quickly it was that the man was able to move. It reminded him of someone, though he couldn't quite place of who it was or when he had last battled against him.

Around within a circle the man moved, the blade flashing he drove it downwards towards the monk's throat. The speed with which it moved was nearly too quick for the Dragon of the wind and he nearly was not able to dodge, but dodge he did as the man finished of his strike forward.

Upon Raimundo's head a bead of sweat formed, a shudder hitting over his body as he realized that he was within trouble. For him it might be better to call the other monks now so that they could drive this man away from the temple and find out who he was later. His ego could stand of a slight bruise, but his life simply could not.

"Omi, Kimiko, Clay!" He shouted out, his voice being drowned out from existence as a crash of thunder suddenly shook the temple. His eyes widened, a great breath being sucked in so that he could once more attempt to call out for his friends.

Suddenly back the mans arm sifted, the hilt of the dagger held between his thumb and forefinger. For less than a split second he paused before moving his arm forward and releasing of the dagger. Through the air it flew, catching the reflection of Raimundo's terror within itself even as it turned within a circle through all of the air. Into his throat it passed, a small spray of bright red falling from his throat even as he fell to the ground in shock.

The stranger leaned over Raimundo as he gently pulled back the hood of his own cloak whilst grinning the joyful grin of a mad, mad man. A burbling gasp escaped from the monk's throat as he realized just who this foe really was. Even so he could not find of why it was that the man had done as he had, or why he looked so strange now rather then how he had before. A last whispering breath slipped from his lips before Raimundo vanished into the gathering darkness that had obscured his vision.

The stranger knelt and drew his hand over the monk's face, slowly closing the now blank eyes. He stood and drew his blood-spattered hood back over his angled face, breathing into and out of the sweet scented air. A wisp of hair escaped from behind his ear and he tucked it back with a long deep sigh. Lightning once more flashed off in the distance as he turned to face the temple. It was going to rain soon and the job was going to have to be finished long before it did.


	2. The Kitchen Light

The second chapter of the rewritten Murder, hopefully you enjoy trying to guess who the man is.

* * *

><p>The man slowly crept inside of the temple, taking great pains to stay within the darkest shadows. Through them he crept as silent as he could manage over the old boards that had been there for nearly one thousand and five hundred years. One board creaked under his weight, groaning out for all the world to hear. Over the mans face a wince passed, his ears perking up to listen for any who might be coming forth.<p>

"It would not do to be caught now. But soon, oh soon, I shall be rid of them all and my master shall be most pleased." The man thought with a slight smile gracing its way across his lips. Upwards his head rose at the sounds of the Elder Monks settling into their meditation within the meditation hall. To his ears he heard of each of them settling down into a lotus position, and heard of the sounds of the fire as it sprung to life.

A quiet shuffling sound echoed from wall to wall as he spun upon his heels and quickly made his way down the hall. Away from the meditation hall and away towards the kitchen he padded, his head tilted slightly to the side as he listened to the sounds of one of the young monks pottering about within the kitchen.

Searching through his pockets he felt for another dagger, another weapon, anything that could be used against the Xiaolin Dragon in training that he would find within the kitchen. He found nothing, his eye closing for a moment as he froze and attempted to remember of why he had only brought the one dagger. He searched within his mind, pressing away the cobwebs and finding of nothing. Not of why he only taken the one weapon, nor of why even he was doing this. Only one thing rose up into his mind, the image of one laughing who he knew as his master for the time being.

A wave of dizziness pressed over the man and caused him to lean against the wall, his eyes closing and his hand pressing up against his face. Heat passed into his hand from his face, the heat of his body making him feel ill until the wave had passed beyond him. Shuddering he pressed himself back up and once more took a few steps forward in order to move into the kitchen.

Within a few brief moments he reached the kitchen and from within it he heard of the slight sounds of someone moving about within the room. Of the bright fluorescent light that spilled out of the doorway he watched for a moment, not allowing himself to move for the moment. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he settled his face into a mask of cool, calm complacency that did not make to fade as he stepped softly into the room.

As he stepped into the doorway the sound of each of his footfalls was covered by the sounds of Clay Bailey rustling about within the fridge. Taking one step forward and then another he moved forward, considering of the things within the place that he could use against him. Upon the rope by the Dragon in trainings side his eyes fell, the decision of what it was that he was going to do to him having been made.

"The rope will work, though it is far away from the most elegant solution." The man though, pausing as a rumble of thunder once more hit out over the land. His head lifted up slightly as his shifting caused a slight creaking to sound out louder then it had before.

"Here to get a snack partner?" Clay turned, a smile on his lips as he made to turn around to face who he assumed was one of the other monks. Within his hand he held of a bowl of leftovers from the night previous, the contents within it as ambiguous as anyone could have ever imagined. Shock flowed over Clays face as he saw of the stranger that stood behind him.

"Whoa, what in tarnation are you doing in here pardner? I don't think you should be in here." Clay said as he looked upon the man while carefully setting the bowl down upon the table. He considered about yelling for the other monks but quickly dismissed it as a silly notion. He would feel silly if he shouted for their assistance only to find out that this man was only here to speak with Master Fung or some such thing.

"I have come to serve my master, and in doing such rid him of such threats as you." The hooded man spoke out as he allowed his hood to drop away from his face. Running his hand through his hair he felt of the tangles that had formed, a half reflection echoing within his mind that he should brush them out.

"That's crazier then my aunt Sally's old tom cat. Just what are you doing here an' why are calling somebody master?" Clay said, surprise tingeing his voice as he looked upon the man who had shown himself before him. It was a great surprise to see him here and even more so that he was calling someone his master.

"That… Is unimportant in this matter. I am here to end of the Xiaolin dragons, and you are one of the ones within my own way." The man spoke out once more after a moment hesitation, a flick of uncertainty hitting over his face. Something within him spoke out against what it was that he was doing here, though he could not find within himself why it did.

"Well, I can't be allowing of that. Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, we got ourselves a heap of trouble!" Clay cried out, broadcasting his voice as far as he could within the confines of the temple. Even so his shout did not reach the others, Kimiko listening to her music and Omi meditating.

Wincing the man dropped down into a stance, his knees bending and his arms going down to his sides quick enough that he near looked to be a blur to the Texan cowboy who stood before him. Suddenly forward he pushed, leaping up into the air, spinning into a summersault and landing a kick upon the back of Clays head.

Down to the ground Clay tumbled, falling as though he were a great oak and landing upon the floor without preamble. For a moment he battled against the darkness that crashed over his eyes for he felt within himself that it was important to stay awake. Into the darkness he crashed, loosing his last grip on consciousness and slipping away from the waking world.

Landing softly the man turned and knelt besides Clay, his long fingers hooking into the rope and pulling it away from his side. Straightening of the rope he pulled it tight, suddenly working it into a circle and tying of a knot within it. Up and over the rafters he tossed it, watching as the look tumbled down over the side. To the rafters he reached, tying off a strong enough knot to attach the rope to the beam. Up over his shoulder he hoisted Clay, using one hand to slip the loop over his neck.

Closing his eyes the man breathed in and out before allowing Clay to tumble from his shoulder with no more care then one might use with a sack of potatoes. Taking one step back he looked at the monk, an indescribable feeling of guilt washing into him within ever moment that passed. Pressing his hand up against his forehead he groaned, fighting against the dizzying wave that once more crashed over him.

"Why am I doing this?" He whispered with his eyes opening wide and starting blankly at the floor. Up above him clay swung, the creak of the rafters barely registering within the mans mind. Into reality he was startled with a sudden noise, the sight of a scroll drifting past his feet coming over him.


End file.
